


All Was Well

by NimbleBug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fpreg, Harry Potter and Barry Allen Cousins, Harry Potter raises Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleBug/pseuds/NimbleBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the war Harry gets a letter saying that he has been granted custody of his eleven year old cousin, Barry Allen. Packing his bags with his children by his side, he heads out to America. Can the war hardened hero integrate back into the muggle world and keep his magic a secret while caring for the devastated preteen whose world has just been thrown upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Two Years

All Was Well  
Chapter One  
Those Two Years

September 26th 2000

 

The stench of death was thick in the air, clogging his sensitive senses, as Harry stumbled over the rubble that was once the greatest magic school on earth. The magnificent castle that he had marveled at six years ago when he had first cast his eyes upon it, was nothing but ruin. The main corridors burnt to the ground, the entrance blasted apart and the towers crumbled. No longer would there be learning acts of magic or the laughter of students, it was all lost to the past.  
Across the lawn, that was now barren of the lush green grass and skyscraper trees, sat the lake where he had completed the second tournament of the Grand Magic Games. Had it really only been three years since then, it felt like a lifetime ago. The fear and anxiety he remembered feeling seemed foolish and childish compared to the recent events. The lake that use to house hundreds of aquatic life, from the smallest fish to a giant squid, was now only a blackened hole of poison.  
Turning around he was met with the deserted courtyard that students would walk across to enter the school. Harry shivered as the wind blew through his torn jacket, it, along with the rest of his clothes, was so shredded and dirty they barely hung onto his starved framed. Getting proper nutrients hadn’t been at the top of his list while on the run.  
Though it was the beginning of May, dark clouds marred the once blue sky, blocking the sun and it’s warmth from penetrating its barrier.  
A tight grip around his ankle made him jump, he had been sure he was alone. Looking down, he felt all the oxygen leave his lungs at the sight before him.  
“Fred,” he breathed, mouth open in shock and wide eyes locked on the beaten and bloody body that lay at his feet. Time seemed to slow, as he fell to his knees, breaking his hold on him. As gently as he could, he cradled his mates head on his right arm, fingers coursing through red hair. His other hand wrapped around the twins body, pulling him as close as possible.  
He didn’t understand how this could have happened, he was suppose to be at the Burrow, safe with his family and their son. What was he doing here?  
Unfocused brown eyes met his green, he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a, “Wh-,” before a spurt of blood was coughed up.  
“Hey, come on, take it easy,” Harry tried to comfort, his omega instincts screaming at him to help his alpha. Rubbing his thumb over the edge of his chapped lips that he was so use to seeing form a dazzling smile, wiping away the string of blood that flowed there. He looked around, trying to find someone who could help, healing spells weren’t his specialty, and even if they were Fred's condition was to server, he would need a professional not a seventeen year old boy. But, even as his green orbs combed the surroundings, he knew there would be no one to turn to.  
A light touch on the back of his left hand brought his attention back to his mate as he gently brushed over the scarred words that were carved there. Fred opened his mouth again, and this time was able to form the word, “Why?,” as his breathing became labored.  
“Why what,Luv?,” he asked, grabbing the hand that was resting on his. Raising it to his lips, he kissed his palm while breathing in the calming scent that reminded him of candy and an ocean breeze, but froze when the next words left his mouth, “Why didn’t you save us?,”  
It took a minute for his brain to rewire after that comment, but when he did all he could stammer out was, “W-what?,”  
“You were the chosen one, you were suppose to defeat him, and save us, why couldn’t you even do that? What good are you to us now? Your useless,” his voice suddenly strong and stinging Harry to his core.  
“Fred, no, y-you don’t mean that,” Harry forced out, squeezing his eyes shut as he repressed the memories of his aunt and uncle saying those same words. He knew he couldn’t mean those words, not after the times they spent together, it had to be from too much blood loss.  
He made to tell his mate those exact words, but when he opened his eyes he was alone once again. His arms were still outstretched, but he was only holding air.  
“Fred!,” he called out, jumping up. When his feet hit the ground again, the courtyard and the Hogwarts ruin had disappeared as well. In its place was the Gryffindor common room, whole and new as it had been before the war.  
Sobbing behind him broke his inspection of the room that had been his home since he was eleven. Turning around he saw a figure huddled in front of the fireplace, cradling her left arm. As he stepped closer he could see droplets of blood falling to the floor, blending in with the red carpet.  
Recognizing the bushy brown hair that framed her face, Harry picked up his pace and called out worriedly, “Hermione?!,” he was almost right behind her, hand outstretched to grip her shoulder when he was thrown back.  
Losing his balance in the process, he tripped over the coffee table sending both him and it crashing to the ground. Searching for the source he caught the sight of blazing red hair and fierce blue eyes.  
“How dare you try to touch her! What comfort could you offer her when it was you who failed her in the first place,” Ron yelled, towering over him, releasing unadulterated Alpha pheromones that made Harry’s head spin and his instinct to submit rear it’s ugly head. Ron’s t-shirt and jeans were just as rugged and worn as Harry’s own. “We actually put our trust in you, a lowly omega, and look where it got us, I should have stayed gone when I had the chance,” his best friend continued to growl out when all Harry could do was stare at him with wide pleading eyes.  
Harry stumbled to his feet as Ron turned his back on him, cradling the still sobbing Hermione in his arms .  
"Please," Harry forced out, reaching a hand toward his best and first friends, but when his trembling fingers brushed against the coarse fabric of Ron's shirt all that was left was smoke. It drifted between his fingers and lazily made it's way up to the ceiling.  
Harry stood stupefied, as if he had been hit by the curse of the same name, his arm still outstretched and eyes unable to leave the spot where his friends had stood.  
"Oh, Harry," a sombre, familiar voice brought him out of his shock.  
Green eyes snapped to blue, it was a blue that he had sought guidance from since he had arrived at Hogwarts when he was eleven and had lost in his sixth year. Though this blue was wrong, there was no twinkle that made you think that the old man knew more than he let on. This blue was dull and full of disappointment, the kind of blue he had always feared to see.  
“Professor,” Harry whispered as a feeling of foreboding settled upon him, “What’s going on? Fred, Hermione and Ron’s hurt..well Fred and Mione are, Ron’s beyond angry,” he started rambling but was cut off by the old Headmaster.  
“Well, of course they are, after how you failed them, how could I have been so wrong,” Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head before turning to leave.  
Harry’s blood had turned to ice at the words of the man he had almost seen as a father figure. His breath coming out in short pants, he cried, “Professor, wait!,”  
He had taken a step to follow, but stopped short when he heard a cruel voice scream, “Avada Kedavra,”  
From the corner of his eye, the last thing he saw was gleaming red eyes and the green of the killing curse before darkness overtook him.

 

Springing up, Harry had his wand raised before his eyes were even open, pointing at the blurry space in front of him looking for a target that wasn’t there.  
It took a full minute for Harry’s breathing to become normal again, and when he did he let his wand arm drop to the red velvet comforter underneath him.  
‘It was just a dream,’ he reminded himself, ‘Voldemort isn’t here, he’s dead, been dead for two years, Hermione is safe, Ron is safe, they're all safe,’  
A pang shot through his heart when he realized that that wasn't completely true, tearing a whimper out of his throat. A memory of red hair, bright brown eyes alight with humor and a dazzling smile that never seemed to be gone long was all he could see, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He couldn't keep thinking about Fred, it was to painful.  
Wiping his forehead with the back of his other hand, he became aware that he was sweating profoundly. As he shifted to lay his wand on the nightstand, he could feel the dried and cracked semen and other bodily fluids that covered almost every inch of his bare body. He hated that feeling. It hadn't been so bad when he had a mate to share his heats with, no stop thinking about him, but now he just felt dirty and cheap, like a common whore instead of the esteemed head of two of Britain's top magical families.  
At least that nightmare had let him know his heat was finally over, there were no dreams after he went under, just the fever and the desire.  
A groan to the left of him made him look over, expecting to see the blonde locks of his normal heat partner. Instead it was brown dreadlocks that cascaded over his pillows, seamlessly connecting to slightly darker skin.  
“Zabini?!,” Harry called out in confusion. What the hell was Zabini doing here, naked in his bed.  
“Keep it down, Potter, it’s too early to be awake,” he drawled, throwing a muscled arm over his closed eyes.  
“No, I won’t keep it down, Zabini, where’s Draco?,” Harry forced out between clenched teeth, hands fisteded into the sheets.  
“You don’t remember?,” the Slytherin sighed.  
After a minute Harry got the distinct feeling that Zabini was rolling his eyes at the silence, before mumbling, “Of course you don’t,”  
“Draco owled me on the twelfth, calling in a favor I owed him, wanting me to come over and take care of you because he had something he had to do. Now, I don’t know what could be more important than an Omega in heat, but he seemed pretty stressed about it,”  
Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger Harry tried to remember anything before his heat, even though he knew it wouldn’t work. His brain was still to foggy.  
Though he did know that this wasn’t the first time Draco has had to leave early during a heat. Their schedules had clashed almost every month this year.  
Running a hand through his knotted hair, Harry decided he felt gross enough and that it was time for a well deserved shower.  
“You know, don’t you?,” Zabini’s voice brought Harry out of his thoughts as glowing emerald green meet muddy brown eyes that seemed to be trying to dissect him, “You know what Draco’s been hiding,”  
Raising an eyebrow Harry answered, “Yeah, but there’s now way I’m telling you,”  
Humming Blaise countered, “You Gryffindor's and your loyalty, it’s too bad, it would have been nice to have some blackmail on Draco for once instead of the other way around,”  
Snorting Harry grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and slid them on before placing his bare feet on the cold hardwood floor, “Maybe you should try it sometime, it seems I remember you being bonded to Parkinson a few months back and already have a baby on the way,”  
Right out laughing Blaise said, “You actually think some Beta bitch is going to stop me from taking the chance to fuck an Omega in heat, you're a riot Potter,”  
Harry’s eyes narrowed at Zabini’s words. He had always hated the mightier than thou attitude that a lot of Alpha’s had, where they only see Omegas as being there for pleasure and a womb to bear children.  
“Does she know you're here?,” Harry forced out the question, the last thing he needed or wanted to deal with was an hormonal pregnant Parkinson trying to break down his door.  
“Na, when I left she was at some tea party with her noble friends,” Zabini had closed his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head, not a care in the world.  
“Won't she be wondering where you've been these last four days?,”  
“Doubt it, she's now lives in the lap of luxury with her every whim fulfilled in a matter of seconds, she could care less where I go or what I do,” he answered his lips pulling into a slight sneer.  
“Sounds like a crappy life,”  
“Your one to talk, you're an unbonded Omega with a dead mate and four kids,” Zabini defined.  
“My life isn’t crappy Blaise, it was hard growing up and even now it’s not easy, but none of that matters, and you know why?,” Harry said, ending in a question as he turned to look at the Italian, “It’s because of those kids, they're my world and I’d do anything for them,”  
Blaise seemed to be digesting Harry’s words, before his face went emotionless and he said, “Do you really think now is the time to be acting all high and mighty? After you just spent the last few days begging for my cock and knot,” brown eyes shown with malicious glee as Harry tensed, and he continued, “To fill you with my cum so you could bare my child,” he let out a humorless laugh, “You're an Omega, your place will always be under an Alpha, not trying to give advice to one or even running around playing Aurora. It disgraces you, but that could all be fixed easily, all it would take is one bite” he finished leaning towards the Omega, sharp canines, that only Alpha’s have, gleaming.  
Though he still had his reinforced collar safely around his neck, covering an old and blackened mating mark and efficiently keeping any Alpha’s from bonding him against his will, Harry shot out of the bed and was on the other side of the room in a matter of seconds, his back against the wall and wand in hand pointed at Blaise. “Don’t make jokes about that,” he growled between short breaths as he tried to slow his racing heart.  
“I don’t make jokes, Potter,” was all he said, propping himself up with his arms not at all worried about the wand pointed at him.  
“That doesn’t make any sense,” Harry ground out, “Your already bonded to a pureblood with an heir on the way,”  
“I’m not talking about bonding, your right, your a half-blood and would only give me half-blood children. You're not worthy to bond with me. No, I’m talking about something much more primal, just a mark to let everyone know your my property,” Blaise answered.  
“I’m a person, not property,”  
“You're an Omega, you’ll eventually be someone’s property,”  
Feeling fire burn through his veins at the nonchalant way that degrading comment was made, Harry bit out, “I’m done talking to you, I’m going to take a shower, there’ll be defensive charms on the door so don’t even try to get in, it won’t be pleasant for you if you do,” He edged around the room, keeping his back to the wall, never letting his eyes stray or wand waver from the Alpha that was looking at him with predatory eyes.  
Once he reached the bathroom door, he added, “You better be gone by the time I get back,” before slipping inside, locking the door and casting every shield charm he knew.

 

Half an hour later Harry let down the spells and opened the door just enough to peek his head through, wand by his side if he needed to fight, but the room was empty with no sign of Zabini.  
Letting out a relieved sigh, he made his way back over to the bed. A pile of neatly folded clothes and a vile of contraceptive potion was laid there by Kreacher.  
Grabbing the potion first, he did not want to take the chance of bearing a Zabini child, he downed it quickly, ignoring the horrid taste. He really wished Snape could have found a way to give it a better taste, since he had to drink it since his teens as well.  
Sitting the now empty vial on the nightstand with his wand, the clock showed that it was six past five in the morning and, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, decided to go ahead and get dressed.  
Dropping the towel from around his waist, he pulled on his underwear and black slacks before buttoning the white shirt, leaving the top two undone, and tucking the bottom into the waist of his pants. Living these past two years with Kreacher had ingrained good dressing habits into him, as the elf wouldn't let him out of the house otherwise.  
Heading out into the hallway, Harry decided to go check on the kids, even though he had left them in the more than capable hands of his friends and Kreacher, his Omega instincts wouldn't rest until he saw them with his own eyes.  
Silently shutting his door on the way out he made his way to the room across from his own. This door was covered in colorful stickers ranging from huge dragons to the smallest insect. A wooden sign that hung at the top of the door read, Teddy, in the toddler's own sloppy handwriting.  
Turning the brass knob he walked over to the pirate ship themed bed where Teddy was spread out showing off his lion pjs. His head was turned to the side displaying his own reinforced collar and while Harry hated how it announced your presentation to the world it did it’s job to help keep Omega’s safe and that was the most important thing when it came to his pups. The covers lay on the floor having been kicked off sometime during the night.  
A fond smile appearing on his face, Harry picked up the comforter from the blue carpeted floor before draping it across his oldest.  
Running a hand through the black locks that he always had when asleep, Harry was reminded of the boy's parents, and his heart ached for his two godfathers. It was what made caring for Teddy so difficult when he had first adopted him.  
Harry's only consolation was that now the two were together again. It had been frightening to see Remus so depressed during Harry's sixth year. If it hadn't been for Tonks agreeing to carry Teddy to term, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Remus would have ended his own life. Losing their Omega and unborn child at the same time would be to much for any Alpha to bare.  
Leaving the room of his only Omega son, Harry entered the one to the right of his. This door was completely bare besides having been painted a dark green. It also had a sign, but this one read Albus, also in messy handwriting, but leaning more to the right. It was already cracked open as Albus liked to fall asleep being able to see the hallway light.  
Stepping into the room that was covered in painted reptiles, green eyes spotted a bundle under the dinosaur blanket. Pulling back the covers he was meet with the form of Albus curled up into a ball, trapped in a deep sleep.  
Gently dragging his son to rest back on his pillows without waking the boy, Harry breathed in the toddlers scent. As a Beta Albus’ scent wasn’t as distinct as an Alpha or Omega’s, it simply reminded Harry of the outdoors, the place where his second oldest liked to spend most of his time.  
While society might see Beta as average with nothing special about them, Harry couldn’t have been happier when the doctor told him his son’s dynamic after the newborn was placed in his arms. Fate had already given his son a hard future with who his sire was, sire not father, if anyone had the right to claim that title it would have been Fred who had raised Albus for the first year of his life. Being a Beta would make his life easier as he wouldn’t have to deal with heats, ruts, or any of the instincts that came with being one of the other two dynamics. It helped put a few of his worries to rest, not much, but some.  
Leaving the room, to let his son get more sleep, making sure to leave the door cracked, he headed to the last occupied room in the house that was right beside the master bedroom.  
Two conjoined cribs sat in the middle of the room,every few minutes painted stars twinkled on the ceiling at the last things he had left of Fred, besides a blackened mating mark. His twins, James and Lily Weasley. Both of them were Alphas, not that that had surprised Harry all the Weasley children, minus Percy who was a Beta, were Alphas.  
What he hadn’t expected was how much the two would look like his deceased mate. They both had his hair, though James’ seemed to be turning darker than his sister’s striking orange, closer to an auburn. His brown eye color, though they were now hidden by closed lids. And even his freckles adorned their cheeks and cascaded down their necks stopping at their shoulders. It seemed the only thing they inherited from Harry, himself, was their slightly darker skin tone, but even that was diluted.  
“Ma Ma,” a cooing voice brought him out of his memories of the past.  
Lily, the early bird of the family, had awoken and stood up in her crib trying her best to reach her bearer from over the bars of the crib while Harry had been spaced out.  
“Good morning, princess,” Harry whispered, picking up the one year old was a small smile, “Did you miss me this week?,” he asked as she laid her head on his shoulder, obviously comforted by his familiar scent that translated into ‘mother’ for all his children.  
A small whimper was all he got as an answer. He kissed the top of her head as he released more of his pheromones than he usually would, knowing that it would sooth her. He hated how hard it was for his pups, when he seemingly disappeared for a week at a time every three months. They were too young to understand what was going on, which was why Harry tried to get as many of his friends to watch them so they would be surrounded by the scent of ‘pack’.  
Rubbing her back he said softly, “Why don’t we go down and get something to eat before we end up waking your brother, you know how cranky he can get if he doesn’t get his beauty sleep,” 

As he made his way out of the nursery he could have never imagined how much his life was about to change. And it all had to do with a small white envelope waiting for him on the kitchen table.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to have a nice breakfast with his daughter, a life changing letter has other plans

All Was Well  
Chapter Two  
The Letter

 

 

There wasn't much that surprised Harry anymore.  
It all had started at the Dursley's, for no matter how horrendous, the day to day routine had always been mind numbingly repetitive. From Petunia banging on the cupboard door, to the bone aching chores, Dudley’s bullying and even the unspeakable acts Vernon would force upon him. For ten long years it stayed the same  
Of course that had all changed on his eleventh birthday when a giant of a man broke down the shack door to tell him he was a wizard. After that it had been a downward spiral of surprises. With cursed teaching positions, giant snakes and long lost godfathers. It had only started getting better after his fourth year. Though after being forced to compete in a deadly tournament because of some death eater with daddy issues, you couldn’t really blame him.  
The next few years that followed, Harry had been knee deep in the war where he had seen the worst of humanity. Once the war was won and the dead put to rest, life had returned to its normalcy, or as normal as it could get for the boy who lived...twice.  
Now, sitting at the wooden table with his only daughter munching away on dry cereal in a high chair, Harry was, for a lack of better words, surprised. The letter that was held in his hand went unseen by sightless eyes as Harry felt his mind go numb. The usual bills, fan mail, and bonding proposals from Alphas lay forgotten, scattered around his cold breakfast plate.  
The contents of the letter had been thoroughly read, twice, but the unbelievability of it stubbornly surrounded Harry. ‘It seems like this is the second time a letter has drastically changed my life,’ the Omega thought.  
The front of the envelope had a stamp from London’s social services. At first he thought it might have been mailed to the wrong house, but it was addressed to him with his full name, Harry James Potter; Omega, stamped on the front along with the address to Grimmauld Place. He felt his insides freeze with the thought that it might be about his children. Fear stole his breath away as he remembered stories of single unbonded Omega’s having their pups taken away, weather it was because the county thought that an Omega without an Alpha didn’t have what it took to raise their young or because the Omega was working in a position that they didn't deem acceptable. Like a high risk government job that could be compared to being on the police force. He didn’t think he could handle that after everything he’d been through during his childhood, his pups were the only thing he lived for now.  
It took everything in Harry to rip open the envelope with shaking fingers, as he slid the paper out he was greeted with: 

 

Dear Mr. Potter,

 

We would like to give our condolences on the loss of your Aunt, Mrs. Nora Allen nee’ Evens ; Beta. Even with this tragic loss we hope you can understand our ergence regarding your Eleven Year Old Cousin, Bartholomew Henry Allen ; Omega. With the tragic death of his mother and his father behind bars, he is currently a ward of the state of Missouri as he has no relatives left living in the United States of America. After reviewing his remaining living family, it was decided that you would be the best choice to take over guardianship. If you would be interested in gaining guardianship over Bartholomew Henry Allen ; Omega, you can contact my office at London’s Social Services at- With a number following and a signature of the Head of the Department wishing him a good day.

 

It was short and to the point, completely professional without coming across as insensitive. It had effectively purged the fear from Harry, only to be replaced by a plethora of other emotions. He hadn’t even known he had another Aunt, beside Petunia. The witch of a woman had never mentioned having two sisters, only Harry’s mother on the rare occasion. Not for the first time, and he doubted for the last, he cursed the Dursleys under his breath, not wanting Lily to hear. He had other living relatives all this time, ones he’d never get to know now. None except for his lone cousin.  
The letter hadn’t come with a picture, he was guessing for security reasons, even without knowing what Bartholomew looked like, Harry already felt a connection to the boy. It was the same connection he felt with Teddy, all three of them having their parents taken from them far too soon. The difference was that Harry had family to live with, as horrible as they were, he had a roof over his head every night and wasn’t sleeping in a stranger's house or a room packed with other unwanted kids. And Teddy had Harry himself, who had already vowed to give the young Omega the best life he could. Bartholomew had no one, he was a ward of the state, he had heard how hard it was to get out of there, especially if you were hitting teenager years. Working with the government had made him aware that with his cousin being an Omega, he would likely be groomed into the perfect Omegan stereotype, and then mated off to the highest paying Alpha without any say. It was under the disguise of keeping foster children off the street once they age out, but they only put that law into practice for Omegas.   
That wasn’t a life he would wish on anyone. That left him with a choice. Could he handle another pup? He already had his hands full with four toddlers. Though Bartholomew was already eleven, and didn’t need everything done for him like Teddy, Albus, Lily and James did. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t need a lot of Harry’s attention after losing both his parents. Harry remembered experiencing grief for the first time that he could remember after Cedric died. He had been fourteen then, he could only imagine what that would have felt like three years younger.   
There was also the fact that with Bartholomew being his cousin on his mother’s side and not his father's, was that the kid wouldn’t have magic. If Harry agreed to have custody of him he would have to move to America, there was no way he would be able to raise Bartholomew in the wizarding world, where other pups his age would be heading to Hogwarts for their first year.  
He be leaving a great deal behind, his home, Kreacher's help that he had become so dependent on, his friends and family that he had forged over the years. But, he’d also be leaving behind bad memories. Memories of war and grief, pain and abuse, of a mate that would hold him close and assure everything would be okay, not just with his words, but presence alone. A presence he would never feel again.  
The scraping of chairs against the wooden floor alerted him to Teddy and Albus, having woken up and made their way downstairs for breakfast which was quickly placed in front of them by Kreacher.   
“Eat up young masters, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Kreacher said in his raspy voice, “Are you done with yours Master Harry, you’ve barely touched your food, I can heat it up for you or make something else to your liking”   
Taking in a shuddering breath, his eyes glanced over at the clock, it had already been over an hour, and Harry didn’t think he could stomach anything at the moment. “That’s alright Kreacher, you know I don’t have much of an appetite right after a heat,” it wasn’t exactly a lie as that had been the case a few times in the past, but judging by the look on his house elf's face he wasn’t fooling anybody. “Though if you don’t mind getting Lily ready for the day, while I go wake up James,”  
“...Of course Young Master,” Kreacher gave a low bow before snapping his fingers and catching the sweater and pants the appeared out of the air.  
“ ‘er ‘e going mommy?” Teddy asked after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes, catching Albus’ attention as the formers gold and laters green orbs, gazed up at their barer.  
“We’re going to go see Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, so when you finish eating I need you two to go up stairs and get dressed as well,” Harry replied, ruffling each of his son’s head, giving them both worse bedhead then they already had.  
As he got a chorus of “yes, mom” and “Okay” Harry made his way back upstairs, deciding that yes, he really needed to have a talk with Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of short, but I wanted to go ahead and get it out there :)


End file.
